Caminos Dificiles
by Hora-Hora
Summary: El Pasado queda como Pasado.. ahora solo queda vivir el presente...pero cada presente puede tener un camino lleno de espinas..
1. La Luna que fue testigo

Sentimientos Eternos 

Capitulo 1. La luna fue testigo....

Habían transcurrido unos cuantos años después de recuperar la paz total entre la tierra y el espacio, exactamente habían transcurrido 3 años, todos gozaban de una vida pacífica y merecedora de los esfuerzos hechos por los héroes del pasado. Estos héroes, los pilotos gundam, dedicaban sus vidas a las colonias, desde diferentes puntos de vista... Duo se dedico a reciclar la chatarra de las armas del pasado, con la ayuda de Hilde; Trowa decidió quedarse en el circo junto con su hermana Catherine y la caravana; Quatre trabaja para mantener la paz de las colonias y ayudar a Relena en lo que el pueda, Wufei decidió, que como soldado que se consideraba, trabajar en los Preventers... todos se veían de vez en cuando, junto con sus compañeras, para poder encontrarse, pero siempre faltaba una persona..., su paradero es desconocido, y parece que seguirá siéndolo..

"Hola Relena!! como andamos por aquí?"

"Duo.. como estas?"

"Te apuesto que mejor que vos!"

"Ya veo.."

"Oye" se acerco a Relena "Se que te pegó muy duro todo este asunto de ese Heero, pero míralo por el lado bueno...." pensó en algo "Ya nadie te amenazara de matarte!!"

"...." esbozó una sonrisa algo forzada "Tienes razón, pero.... _eso es lo que me hace falta_..."

"Ahhhh para eso no hay problema!!"

"Que quieres decir con eso?" 

"Mira..." trato de poner una mirada fría y un tono serio "Relena... te matare" pero se le fue abajo con una carcajada

"Gracias, Duo..." dijo Relena riendo "Pero, no es _Relena... te matare _, es _Relena, te voy a matar..._" 

"Ah bueno..." preparó su garganta tratando de imitar el tono de Heero "Relena.. te voy a matar..." Duo no aguanto más y estallo en carcajadas

"Duo.. gracias" dijo riéndose junto con Duo

"Bueno, ya tenes un asesino, que mas queres? ya cambia esa cara" dijo secándose las lagrimas que tenía por la risa

"Si... ya tengo uno que se ríe demasiado...."

" ¬¬*"

"Me pregunto como estará...."

"Bah Relena.. ese tipo nunca le pasa nada.. asi que no te preocupes demasiado..." Le dio unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda "Me tengo que ir.. los demás me deben de estar esperando.. Seguro que no quieres ir?"

"No.. quiero quedarme aquí por esta noche.. "

"Relena, vas a morir loca... vamos"

"Solo por esta noche..."

"Dios mio.. eres igual de terca que Heero.. bueno Adiós!!"

"Adiós.. y gracias por todo"

"De nada.." le guiño un ojo y se fue

"Ojala estuvieras aquí a mi lado, como todas las demás están al lado de ellos...." murmuro después de que Duo se fue, poniéndose de nuevo triste, sus lagrimas empezaron a empañar su vista, se las seco y se quedo profunda en su cama....

Se quedo en un sumido sueño, pensando en varias cosas de su vida, y sobretodo en sus más preciados recuerdos... Mientras tanto Duo corría apresuradamente para llegar a la parada de autobús en donde se encontraban sus compañeros, junto con sus respectivas parejitas (^^), y como siempre llegando tarde, paro justo al lado de Wufei. Parecían que todos se iban de campamento por sus mochilas.. y además de eso, la mayoría tenia una cara de... impaciencia y ganas de comerse vivo a Duo....

"DONDE RAYOS TE HAS METIDO GUACAMAYA TRENZADA??!!"

"Calma Wufei.. amigo estas que echas fuego por la boca..." 

"QUE ESPERABAS SI NOS DEJO EL AUTOBÚS!!" replico saliendole humo por la cabeza "SINO HUBIERA SIDO POR HILDE ESTUVIERAS AQUÍ  SOLO LLORIQUEANDO"

"Cálmate Wufei.. vamos no es para tanto.. el próximo vendrá en... media hora" dijo Quatre tratando de calmar a Wufei

"...." Hizo cara de resignación

"Donde estabas?" pregunto Trowa

"Despidiéndome de Relena.... la pobre todavía no lo supera después de tres meses.."

"Claro, si las mujeres..." replico Wufei

"No te atrevas a terminar esa frase... sino quieres una patada" le dijo Dorothy

"En donde más te duela" dijo maliciosa Sally ayudándole a Dorothy

"Jajajajaja..." se rio Duo con todas las ganas

"Me las pagaras Maxwell!!"

"Si si si.. cuanto quieres?" busco en su bolsillo "Un centavo te parece?"  ***Un Centavo: porción mínima de plata en Panamá.. ^^***

"Maxwell!! Lo que te daré será una buena lección!!" gritó ya Wufei fuera de sus casillas aventándose a Duo

"No gracias! Ya me han dado muchas!!" respondió sonriendo "Saben donde esta Hilde?" 

"Se fue con Catherine hacia esa cafetería" le respondió Trowa

"Ahhh bueno.. voy a buscarlas.. enesto debe de llegar el otro autobús.."

"Mas te vale que no te quedes por ahí viendo pajaritos" 

"Claro!! Ahhh mira ahí hay uno!!" y corrió antes de que Wufei le pegara

"Si Heero estuviera aquí.. Relena vendría?" pregunto Quatre pensativo

"Claro" le respondió Dorothy acercándose a Quatre "No se sentiría sola"

"Es verdad"

"A que te refieres con eso?" pregunto Wufei

"Míranos a nosotros.. cada uno tiene su pareja con quien pasarla bien" miro a Quatre sonriendo "Pero ella no.. no tiene a Heero.. se sentiría sola"

"En ese caso, Trowa no vendría"

"Te equivocas" le respondió Trowa "Tengo a mi hermana"

"Ves?"

"Si..ya veo.."

"Ya llegamos!!, les traje esto" les entrego unos pastelitos y una soda a cada uno "Para el viaje"

"Gracias Hilde" dijo Sally

"Miren ya llego el autobús.... vamonos rápido" dijo Duo emocionado

" =D"  Wufei y Trowa disimularon un poco... jejeje

Se subieron al autobús y se sentaron en las sillas, el viaje iba a hacer largo, asi que decidieron ir a la parte final del bus, Dorothy se puso un poco mal por que su amiga no venia y perdía el espíritu que la distinguía.. estaba muriendo por dentro, tal vez se le notó un poco la tristeza en su cara 

"Estas bien" le preguntó Quatre algo preocupado por la expresión de Dorothy 

 "Si, solo que me puse a pensar que Relena perdía la alegría que ella tenía antes..."

 "No te preocupes" Le dijo con ternura "Ella es muy fuerte, ella logrará pasar de aquí"

"Tienes razón" comenzó a comer el pastelito que le había dado Hilde.

 Mientras tanto en la casa donde yacía Relena despertó por el frío viento, ya que había dejado la ventana del balcón abierta, se levanto y decidió salir para ver la noche estrellada, y vio la luna, a esta noche le tocaba luna llena, sintió que alguien la vigilaba, miró hacia atrás, no pudo distinguir a nadie, pues estaba muy oscuro, era de noche y no había encendido las luces del cuarto, volvió de nuevo a sus pensamientos , sobretodo en los que se conocieron y los pocos momentos que vivieron juntos. 

"Hace tiempo sin verte" Le susurró alguien por detrás

"No quiero mirar... quiero despertar y pensar que esto es un sueño"

"No lo es, Relena.... y.....donde están los demás?"

"Se fueron de campamento...." su mano se fue hacia atrás y se encontró con la de él..... "Heero..."

"Relena..." la volteó quedando asi uno frente del otro "Siento mucho hacerte sufrir, pero tenia que irme..."

"Por tus misiones cierto?" pregunto con cierta tristeza "Por que si ya termino las guerras?"

"Cosas de la vida" 

"Aun me amas?"

"Tu tienes la respuesta"

"La quiero oír de ti"

"...." Se acerco más a ella "Por que?"

"Por que te amo..."

"Ves la luna?"

"Si..."

"Es luna llena..."

"..."  esbozó una sonrisa y en un desesperado impulso hizo que lo abrazara "Te amo..."

"...." le correspondió al abrazo "Por que no fuiste al campamento?"

"Por ti...."

"Relena.. no quiero que sigas sufriendo"

"Prométeme que te quedaras... bajo ninguna circunstancia te iras... ni por una misión...promételo" 

"Sabes que no lo puedo hacer"

"No soportaría estar más tiempo sin ti" comenzó a llorar

"Mírame" le levanto la cara y les secó las lagrimas "Siempre estaré contigo"

"Quiero que estés esta noche conmigo" se acerco a el 

"Yo también deseo lo mismo"

"Te amo"

"...." descargo un suave y apasionado beso que hace tiempo deseaba salir, a modo de respuesta 
    
    _"Luna tu_
    
    _cuantos son los cantos que escuchaste ya_
    
    _cuantas las palabras dichas para ti_
    
    _que han surcado el cielo solo por gozar_
    
    _una noche el puerto de tu soledad_
    
    _Los amantes se refugian en tu luz_
    
    _sumas los suspiros desde tu balcón_
    
    _y enredas los hilos de nuestra pasión_
    
    _luna que me miras ahora escúchame_
    
    _(only you can hear my soul)_
    
    _(solo tu puedes oír mi alma)_
    
    _Luna tu, _
    
    _sabes el secreto de la eternidad_
    
    _y el misterio que hay detrás de la verdad_
    
    _guíame que a ti mi corazón te oye_
    
    _me siento perdido y no se.._
    
    _No se que hay amores _
    
    _que destruyen corazones_
    
    _como un fuego que todo lo puede abrazar_
    
    _Luna tu,_
    
    _alumbrando el cielo y su inmensidad_
    
    _en tu cara oculta que misterio habrá_
    
    _todos escondemos siempre algún perfil_
    
    _Somos corazones bajo el temporal_
    
    _ángeles de barro que deshace el mar_
    
    _sueños que el otoño desvanecerá_
    
    _hijos de esta tierra envuelta por tu luz_
    
    _hijos que en la noche vuelven a dudar_
    
    _Que hay amores _
    
    _que destruyen corazones_
    
    _como el fuego que todo lo puede abrazar_
    
    _Pero hay amores_
    
    _dueños de nuestras pasiones_
    
    _que es la fuerza que al mundo_
    
    _siempre hace girar_
    
    _(only you can hear my soul)_

_(solo tu puedes oír mi alma)"_

 La noche siguió su curso con la luna resplandeciente sobre aquella pareja, las horas minutos y segundos pasaron sin percance alguno, dos almas se unían en una sola, conociendo cada vez mas los temores y deseos de cada uno...  

******************************************************************************************************************

Hola!!! Vaya... este es mi segundo fanfic!!! Ufff.. esto me salió de la nada.... (^^)... Primero que todo quiero dedicar este fan fic a Gundam Wing Latino America ,dar las gracias profundamente a Mizao y Aisha que me insistieron en hace un fan fic para mi página... realmente muchísimas gracias a ustedes dos.. ='(.. esto ya esta muy cursi.. jajajaja....  Bueno... estono se acaba aquí..sigue..ˆˆ...Gracias a todos por leerlo!!!! Ahh claro!! La canción es de Alessandro Safina, titulada "Luna" =D.. Y por supuesto quejas dudas reproches o lo que sea a hora_hokkaido@hotmail.com.. Sayonaraa!!...  XD 

p.d. Gracias por los reviews del fic "Se quiere, se mata"!!!!! XD


	2. La vida sigue con cambios

Konichiwa!!! Gomen por la demora en actualizar este fic!!!.. Es que últimamente he estado algo ocupadita y sin algo de inspiración, pero bueno.. La cosa es que ya estoy aquí con el fic..ˆˆ.. Ah por si las moscas, GW no me pertenece.. u_

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Capitulo 2

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde que los chicos pasaban en el campamento y pensaban regresar al día siguiente, por mientras disfrutaban de una mañana soleada y una brisa fresca... Todos disfrutaban de la mañana en el río que quedaba cerca del campamento

"Oigan... Wufei no piensa venir o que?" preguntaba un muy aburrido Duo tratando de encontrar algun pasatiempo

"No.. al menos eso parece" dijo Hilde adivinando ya sus *malevolos* pensamientos

"Por que te preocupa tanto Duo?... acaso tienes miedo de lo que te pueda hacer?"

"Por favor Catherine!" respondió Duo con superioridad ".. que me va a dar miedo.... Es solo que es extraño que aun no se haya levantado.. acaso anoche se acostó tarde?"

"Bueno.. eso lo averiguaremos cuando venga"

"Jejejeje.. tienes razón, Sally...." Duo miro a todos de nuevo y vio que faltaba alguien más "Y donde esta Trowa?.. Dios Mio.. esta gente desaparece y aparece de la nada..."

"Esta allá arriba. Parece que le gusta mirar la naturaleza desde arriba" dijo Dorothy señalándolo 

"Ahhhh... interesante" dijo Duo con un toque maligno; Miró a Trowa y bajo su vista hasta abajo encontrándose con el rio, los ojos le brillaron "Jejejejeje...."

" De que te ries, Duo? "

"De nada Hilde.. ya vuelvo"  Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso corto " Se me quedo algo en el campamento, ya vengo "

"Que estará tramando Duo?"

"De seguro es otra de sus bromas, pero estoy segura de que sea lo que sea nos reiremos...."

"Si tu lo dices..." dijo Sally recordando una de las tantas bromas de Duo

"Oye Quatre, me untas el bronceador en la espalda por favor... es que no alcanzo.."

"Claro Dorothy"

Mientras tanto con Duo....

"Mmmmmm.. veamos.. aquí estas... jejejeje.. Trowa Trowita.. no te vas a escapar, se muy bien que tu instinto te dice que estoy aquí.... y sabes perfectamente lo que voy a hacer.... y yo se perfectamente lo que vos vas a hacer... por que puede nadie vence al gran Duo Maxwell..." Pensó Duo mientras llegaba ya en el lugar donde Trowa estaba....

En ese momento Duo miro abajo, y por una esquina pudo ver que el río era mas o menos profundo asi  que Trowa se podía salvar... era otro soldado perfecto.. además no iba a dejar que su gran plan le saliera mal... Duo corrió hacia Trowa para empujarlo, pero tal y como lo supuso Duo, Trowa sabía que él estaba ahí, así que dio un paso al lado para dejar que Duo siguiera recto y el solito se cayera al río, pero Duo había formado su pequeño plan y lo agarró del brazo y lo tiró abajo.....

"DUUOOOOO!!!"

"Jajajajajajaja... Trowa si o no que el agua esta refrescante?!." Duo se estaba partiendo de la risa  "SANTA CACHUCHA!!!!.." miró para atrás y vio lo que le había asustado... era una roca que le había pegado por atrás y casi se cae al río también "Mmmmm.. que extraño....."se volteó para ver a Trowa que salía del río "Que tal el agua Trowa!!!!"

"///_¬***"

"Jajajaja.... AAHHHHHHHHGGGGGGG" Duo se cayó y fue a parar en el río " Wufei!!!!.. eso fue trampa!!!"

"Te dije que me las ibas a pagar Duo!!!" le grito Wufei desde arriba "Jajajajajajaja...."

"Vaya.. Wufei riéndose... al fin Duo hace algo bueno con sus bromas" dijo Hilde algo asombrada

"Además, Duo tomo de su propia medicina....Que tal Trowa?" dijo Dorothy con una risita

".................No estuvo tan mal después de todo..."

"Ese Wufei..." murmuró Duo saliendo del río "Hilde me pasas una toalla?"

"Claro.. toma"

"Que te pareció Duo?" pregunto Wufei llegando al campamento  "Que tal estuvo el río? Refrescante?"

"Si.. por supuesto... además hice uno de mis clavados favoritos..." dijo con sarcasmo

"Jajajajajaja.... te apuesto que fue el mejor" dijo un Quatre riéndose muchoo 

El pequeño campamento siguió el resto del día en él río y al mediodía almorzaron, para después empezar a alistar las cosas para irse al día siguiente. En la noche, Duo contó historias de terror, aunque más bien daban más risa que miedo, hasta que Trowa se cansó y contó una historia que dejo a todos con los pelos parados y mejor decidieron ir acostarse. Amaneció y todos cogieron sus cosas para empezar el camino de regreso a casa. Regresaron a las cinco de la tarde, y fueron directo a su habitación, a descansar un poco, ya que llegaron super cansados del viaje tan largo. Sin embargó Dorothy fue al cuarto de Relena, para ver si estaba bien....

" Relena?" preguntó Dorothy tocando la puerta 

" ....."

"Relena, estas ahí?" siguió tocando sin obtener respuesta alguna "Voy a entrar..." Abrió la puerta y vio a Relena sentada frente a la ventana, como esperando a alguien  "Relena... estas bien?"

"....."

"Te paso algo?"

" .......Dijo que tenia que irse....."

"Ah?" Dorothy no entendía

"La carta...."

"Que carta?"

"Se fue...."

"Relena?? Estas soñando??"

"Dijo que regresaría... y lo espero"

"A quien esperas?"

"A él..." la miró  "Por que Dorothy?.... Por que?...."

"Relena...." se agachó y puso sus manos en las rodillas de ella "Cuéntame.. que pasó?"

"Él vino en la noche... la pasamos juntos... cuando desperté... el no estaba... solo una carta...."

"Acaso fue.....?"

"Heero...."

"Pero.. si él.."

"Yo lo esperaré aquí... para recibirlo..."

"No ha dormido cierto?.. Venga... vaya a dormir"

"No quiero"

"Por favor, Relena... primero descansa y después podrás pensar las cosas con más tiempo..."

"....." miró a Dorothy con los ojos vidriosos

 "Venga..." le cogió la mano y la llevó a la cama "Duerme y verás que todo se solucionara" le puso la cobija encima 

"....Gracias Dorothy..."

"No te preocupes...." le puso la cobija encima y salió del cuarto y se dirigió al de Quatre

"Quatre?" llamó a la puerta

"Pasa...."

"Quatre tengo que hablar contigo"

"Que pasa Dorothy?" le preguntó preocupado

"Es sobre Relena..."

"Que pasó con ella? Le pasó algo malo?"

"Bueno si.... es que..." Dorothy empezó a contarle lo que le había entendido a Relena "Y bueno.... en estos momentos ella esta dormida.."

"Tu crees... que Heero si haya venido aquí?"

"Eso fue lo que me contó Relena"

"Bueno.. es mejor que duerma, apenas que despierte seguro  lo pensará mejor...."

"Es verdad.. bueno.. Buenas Noches..." se acercó a el y le dio un suave beso

"Hasta mañana, Dorothy" le dijo Quatre con ternura

"...." le sonrió y cerró su puerta

"Así que Heero estuvo por aquí...." pensó Quatre

Pasó un mes después de aquel día y solo Quatre, Dorothy y Relena sabían sobre la aparición de Heero. Dorothy y Quatre decidieron mantenerlo en secreto para no poner triste a Relena. Las chicas se fueron de compra en compañía de Duo y Trowa, ya que Wufei no quería ir por que decía que eso era cosas de mujeres y Quatre no pudo por que tenia trabajo que hacer. Obligaron ir a Relena ya que se rehusaba a salir por que solo se mantenía trabajando, hasta que  la tenia agobiada. Al fin de cuentas acepto ir.. ahora iban camino a un restaurante, ya que sentían hambre después de estar toda la mañana de compras...

"Bueno.. ahí esta el restaurante.. ya falta poco para llegar..."

"Duo... no te desesperes tanto..."

"Jejejeje.. Hilde.. vamos.. tenemos hambre"

"Donde están Trowa y Catherine?" preguntó Dorothy

"Mmmm.. están comprando algo para el circo que necesitaban.. dijeron que ya regresaban..." le respondió Duo

"Ahhhh... Relena.. estas bien?"

"Ah?.. Si.. si lo estoy.. solo que algo mareada...."

"Jajaja... no te preocupes.. debe ser por andar toda la mañana sin comer algo..."

"Eso pienso, Duo...."

"Mmmm.. este esta lleno.. vamos al de all

"Oigan.. creo que...." Relena no pudo terminar la frase, ya que se desmayó. 

"Relena!!... Relena!! Oye!!" gritó Dorothy asustada "Despierta!"

"Vaya... no era broma...." dijo Duo llevándose una mano a la cabeza

"Duo.. este no es tiempo para bromear!" contestó Hilde enfadada "Hazme un favor, busca ayuda si?"

"Ok, ya vuelvo"

"Aja.. Dorothy.. ven ayúdame..."

"Claro...."

"Relena.. Relena.. despierta...."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Espero que les haya gustado este chapter..n__n.. Ah por cierto muchisimas gracias a los que me dejaron sus valioso reviews!!! *__*.. Me alientan a seguir escribiendo y dándome a suponer que el fic vale la pena...Arigato!!! Espero no demorarme con el siguiente.. Ya lo tengo mas o menos listo..ˆˆ...Sayo!!!

p.d. Dejen reviews!! XD


End file.
